One Small Mistake
by krys723
Summary: It was a night filled with lust and passion. Bodies collided; echoes could've been heard throughout the neighborhood, tongues intertwined…that night was filled with temptation. But temptation has consequences that even the wisest person could make. One small mistake changes everything in Huey Freeman's life. HueyxOC, CindyxRiley, JazminexOC. Rated T for adult language and content


**One Small Mistake**

**Krys723**

**SUMMARY: It was a night filled with lust and passion. Bodies collided; echoes could've been heard throughout the neighborhood, tongues intertwined…that night was filled with temptation. But temptation has consequences that even the wisest person could make. One small mistake changes everything in Huey Freeman's life.**

**A/N: OK, here's the thing. I wanted to do a Huey/OC FanFic for a long time. I know I was planning to do one for **_**Special**_**, I lost interest and I couldn't think of anymore ideas for it. It won't be around that much longer because as soon as I post the first chapter up, I'm going to finally get rid of it. I'm also considering this my last **_**Boondocks **_**FanFic. As much as I love writing them, I'll probably start posting for FictionPress. I've been thinking about it for a while and its time. Also, I can hardly write that many **_**Boondocks**_** FanFics if Aaron McGruder keeps delaying season four of **_**The Boondocks**_**. That's all I have to say, I hope you guys enjoy my FanFic. Huey, Taylor, Jazmine, and Caesar will be 27 while Riley and Cindy are twenty-five.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY **_**BOONDOCKS**_** MATERIAL! I only own the characters I make up.**

* * *

_**Flashback: One Month Ago**_

_**Setting: 1948 Timid Deer Lane, Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland**_

_**Date: April 17**__**TH**__**, 2020**_

_**Time: 3:27 A.M.**_

_**Huey Freeman…**_

_** Temptation; a word with one dictionary meaning but with a lot of meanings surrounding it. For some, temptation means food; getting that one thing you're not supposed to have but have it anyway. For others, temptation means drugs; it was against the law, but there are times when people are willing to smoke a joint or shoot meth into their bloodstreams, some even die from doing it too much. Temptation could almost mean drinking alcohol, it wasn't illegal unless you had too much and you were driving. And then there was that last temptation…sex. Sex happens every day with everybody. Men and women can have sex, no matter if it's with each other or the same gender. Sex was a bad combination alone, but paired it with being drunk or high and it's a disaster. I've only had sex once, it was with a friend and it didn't mean anything. It didn't change anything in the relationship; in fact we hardly brought it up.**_

_** But this was different…this was lust and it was with a woman I've never met. We met at a sports bar; I was there with Caesar celebrating his latest victory by showing up. While he and his teammates talked about every play, my head was buried in **_**The Autobiography of Malcolm X**_** by Alex Haley when she sat down beside me. She asked me why my head was buried in a worn book. When I didn't answer, she ordered two Irish whiskies and offered me one. I should've said no, I've tried my whole life to stay away from temptations such as hard liquor, but I said yes. We didn't stop, we talked. She likes African-American history just as much as I did and she was a business proprietor. She owned a day spa/resort that she started when she was twenty-four and at the age of twenty-six she was on Maryland's 20 Entrepreneurs Under 20. She lived near the Port of Baltimore, close to work so she wouldn't have to worry about driving.**_

_** I was damn near drunk when she offered to drive me home. Caesar had already left by then and the sports bar would've been closed by then, so I had no choice. She left her car at the bar; it was in walking distance for her to get it tomorrow morning. She was 5'4" she was barely able to see over the dashboard. She swerved a little as we drove, she wasn't as drunk as me, but she did drink a little more than she should have. She somehow got us home safely, but I by the time we got to the house…lust kicked in. She wore a vintage Black Panthers tee with dark blue jeans and kitty boot heels. She looked down to earth and sexy. I couldn't help it; I leaned in and made out with her. She hesitated at first, but I managed to pull her in with another kiss. She tasted like whiskey and lemon and her tongue intertwined with mines. This was what the meaning of lust felt like, so sinful and so much pleasure. I took her to the backseat of my Ford; it was roomy enough for what we were going to do.**_

_** The moment she was on her knees, she fondled with my belt before loosening it and slowly taking them off. My member was erect and she went for the kill. She kept rocking it with her mouth, as if it was a beer she was nursing or a Popsicle she hadn't ate in years. Her cheeks were filled with my semen at least twice, but that didn't stop her, her lips were soft enough to make me moan. After a third time, my member was erect at an extent that it wasn't reached by just masturbation alone. It was my turn. I laid her down on the backseat carefully before removing her tee, revealing a lacy, black bra. I bit the right one, a moan released from her mouth as I removed her jeans and saw that it revealed a matching lacy, black thong. I gently took them off, revealing her pink treasure.**_

_**I dip my tongue inside for a taste, she tasted like vanilla. I kept getting deeper and deeper; I had to get her to suck on my fingers as so she wouldn't scream and wake up the neighbors…or worse Caesar, who would never let me live it down. I kept sucking on her pink pleasure until her semen entered my tongue, then I took off her bra as I placed my member inside her. She was definitely not a virgin, but she was like me, she didn't have sex often. The lustfulness overcame me as I thrust my member into her over and over. It was lust, it was pleasure; it was something I knew wasn't going to turn into a relationship. Yeah, she was cool, but this woman was a mere stop in my life. After tomorrow, I wasn't going to see her ever again. And if I saw her again, it would be in broad daylight.**_

_** We fooled around from every sexual position imaginable until the sun started to show from where the Hill was. After our final round, she placed her clothes back on and smiled as she exited the car. She didn't give me her name as she left and I didn't ask her for a ride back. I watched her from as far as I could before she turned the corner. She must've felt the same way I did, romance wasn't in the cards for either of us; we were just two people who wanted to experience lust for the first time. I just wasn't ready for the consequences that followed.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

Chapter One

Temptations

_Setting_: 4973 Cove Ave.-Coven Hills, Port of Baltimore; Baltimore, Maryland

_Date_: May 25TH, 2020

_Time_: 5:30 P.M.

_Taylor Daniels_…

Ten pregnancy tests were lined up in a little pile; they all said the same thing…ten little plus signs. I couldn't be pregnant; I just couldn't. I wanted to sit on the floor and cry; I thought I was safer than this. I know better than this. Leaning against the door, I heard Jazmine knock again. Jazmine's worked for me for years, not only was she a great stylist and head of my cosmetology department for Golden Sunsets; she was also a good friend, the first person I met when I came to Maryland. I was originally from California, but my mother died when I was only three and my father was already serving a life sentence at Avenal State Prison in Avenal, Kings County, California. I hadn't seen him since I was a baby. Since my grandparents weren't young enough to take care of me, I lived with my Aunt Clara and Uncle Steve in San Francisco.

From an early age, my aunt and uncle taught me about responsibility; telling me the difference between right and wrong. I still got in trouble when I was elementary school, but it was small things such as not finishing my homework or a small disagreement on the playground during recess. As I started to get older, I started learning more about African-American history. I even took up every African-American related course in high school. I graduated valedictorian by the time I finished high school and I got accepted into Coppin State University where I met Jazmine. I got an apartment off campus and asked for a roommate so I wouldn't have to handle rent alone. She wanted a degree in cosmetology, but she had a respectful job as manager at the nearest Barnes and Noble to pay for bills until she finished school.

She graduated two years before me since I decided to get my _not_ only a business degree, but also my African-American History degree. I was not only pulling off two majors, working evening shifts at Red Robin, and visiting my family when holidays came up.

It was all worth it by the time I graduated with as magna cum laude, something that not many African-American students get today because they either don't go to college or go to some two-year community college. After spending the next two years paying off my student loans, I decided to move to Baltimore and open my own day spa/resort located near the Port of Baltimore. It was a great place to stay to stay during the warmer seasons when tourists come by the bundles, but I had built in a hair salon that was opened year-round for people within the state of Maryland. Most of my clients are from Baltimore, but some would travel hours within the state for a haircut that Jazmine did. Out of regulations, Jazmine ran the salon part of my business.

Jazmine and I no longer live together; she now lives with her husband, Derrick Stanson. He met her while she was in school and after three years of dating, she got married in late September. I was in her wedding party, but her old friend, Cindy MacPhearson was her maid of honor. She and her fiancé then, Riley Freeman flew all the way from California to attend the wedding. Her other friends, Michael Caesar and Huey Freeman also drive the two hour drive from Silver Springs, Maryland to see Jazmine get married. I never introduced myself to him; his lion-mane like head was buried inside a book during the entire wedding. Jazmine told me he was a teacher in African-American studies. I know what she was trying to do and it wasn't going to work. I'm not the romantic type, I never was. I only had sex once in high school; it was my gift for taking a friend to prom. It was OK, he was rough…you know how teenage boys are.

I thought that would be the last time I would see Huey Freeman, but I was wrong. It wasn't until that one night last month, I almost didn't recognize him. I got him to open up after a few shots, and after I drove him home…we had sex, in his truck. It was a night full of lust, but he was gentle. I didn't expect that from a man who was 6'5". I should've asked for a condom, I should've said no if he didn't. I should know better.

Jazmine knocked again, I had no choice…I needed to come out of my bathroom. Even though Jazmine was married, she kept her last name. Her father named her after her grandfather, James DuBois. Just like her father, Jazmine's grandfather was a lawyer and Mr. DuBois thought Jazmine was going to be a lawyer, but she declined when the time came. Even though Jazmine looked like the cheerleader-type with puffy, strawberry blonde hair that looked like ringlets and round, emerald green eyes; she was smarter and stronger than any other woman I've met.

Sighing, I opened the door and saw that Jazmine was sitting on the door playing with her own son, three-year-old, Xavier Stanson. He was already walking and every time I saw him, he had a sticky substance on his cheeks. Today, it was syrup since Jazmine let him some of the pancakes I would usually make from scratch and freeze for those mornings when I didn't have to be at work right away. Looking at Xavier made me panic, I wasn't ready to be a mother.

"So?" Jazmine asked me when I emerged from the bathroom. I told Jazmine about what happened last month when she suspected that I might not be pregnant. She wasn't mad, she was just upset that I didn't tell her sooner and we could've gotten the Plan B pill. I didn't think of it, the only thing I wanted to do when I got home was go to sleep. The signs came as time wore on. First I was constantly tired, tired enough that I couldn't even sit in on meetings and even my receptionist was telling me to go home and rest. And after that, I kept throwing up even thought I wasn't sick. I didn't even consider the fact that I might've been pregnant until I told her about my sexual encounter. And now the pregnancy test proves it…I'm pregnant.

I nodded my head and slide down on the cotton-like carpet floor. She let go of Xavier and reached over to hug me. There was something about Jazmine, she was kind to everybody she met, even if it was a homeless stranger on the street. I wanted to cry, I'm really stupid. "I know how scary this is now, but trust me the shock will wear off and you'll soon be excited."

"Yeah, I'm going to be excited to be a single mother," I said sarcastically.

Jazmine let go and looked at me. "Are you sure he's father?" I nodded my head.

"Jazmine, he's the only guy I've had sex with in the last month. Unless I'm the next Virgin Mary, then he's the father," I told her. "Look, I have no intentions of telling him. It was a night full of lust and that's it."

"Taylor, Huey might be a cold-hearted person, but he would want to know that the child you're carrying is his," Jazmine reassured me. I didn't know what to do; this was too much to take in. How could a night filled with so much lust turn into something like this? I wasn't ready to be a mother and I'm sure he wasn't ready to be a father. I wanted to put this baby up for adoption or get an abortion; I wasn't ready for this…none of it.

"I know what you're thinking and you cannot get an abortion. If Huey Freeman found out that you were pregnant with _his_ child and got an abortion, then he would never forgive you…whether he remembered you or not," Jazmine said. I didn't know if she knew this for a fact or not, but I just nodded my head, I felt tired again. "You should tell him."

"I know I should…I'm just not ready," I said. "I mean, how am I going to explain this to my aunt and uncle let alone some guy I just fucked for one night?"

"If you don't tell him now, then how is it going to look down the line years later when Huey Freeman notices a kid who looks just like him? Trust me, I've known Huey Freeman ever since I was ten…I was there for the good times and the bad, he needs to know. He won't believe you at first and will try to doubt everything you say, but he still needs to know," Jazmine said. "And I'll help you." I nodded, for the first time since I left California, I felt indifferent. I felt lost and confused, I had no family living here in the East Coast, the only person I had was myself. But no matter how indifferent I felt, I had to get through this for my future son or daughter. It wasn't about just me anymore, it was about my baby. And the father…

**A/N: So what do you think? Should I continue it or not? Leave your reviews below; it's so nice to be back! I missed you all!**


End file.
